Becomming Apart Of You
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Well, the trilogy to my other two stories and yeah..Anyways this will be a triangle can you guess who it is? *not good at summarys* but read its better than it sounds
1. Crushes, Burning, and Blood

A/N: OKAY! This is the trilogy to the B/R ficcies! I may make a fourth...heh ANYWAYS...DRB!!  
  
DRB: y-ye-yes?  
  
Tell them the twist we did.  
  
DRB: OH YES! Well we were thinking on the story and stuff then we got this idea...  
  
Get on with it!!  
  
DRB: okay okay..We decided to do a threesome thingy? A triangle and stuff...there will be a bit of limeish stuff but nothing to bad...  
  
Not until the fourth thing we write if we decide to write it we may just keep it a trilogy  
  
DRB: yeah but anyways i bet your wondering the pairing.  
  
Yeah, wouldn't you like to know :p DRB: it's pretty obvious if you know how i write but anyways you'll soon find out.  
  
Oki now anyways..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in anyway shape or form nor do I own its characters (damn) I know..I want to own them too...  
  
Warnings: Limeish stuff, fluffy and sap as usual, some abusage..(Not much), self mutilation (just a lil bit as well.) and that's about it.  
  
DRB: just so you know I wrote the limeish part but as i said there are twists so nyah! Okay, here's the key ~~~ = Bakura's POV (there will be hardly any) *~*~*~*~* = Ryou's POV and ~*~*~*~*~*~ = the mysterious character for now until i reveal her ident and ~^~^~^~^~^~ = third person POV.. // Blagh// = Bakura to Ryou /blagh/ = Ryou to Bakura 'blagh' = thoughts "blagh" = speach and *blagh* = may mean a song or deep topic thoughts that the charaters are thinking. Now, ON WITH THE FICCIE!@)*@$  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been a few months now, my yami and me have been going out since then. The beatings have stopped mostly. Occasionally a slap or two, but that's just when he's frustrated. I know he doesn't mean it. He still has a lot to learn about this 'love' thing but I know he tries his hardest and that's all I want is for him to try.  
  
Schools out and I'm walking home from school with the group but I'm not paying much attention to the group, I'm too busy thinking about my yami...So sue me, cant a guy think on his boyfriend/girlfriend (if they have one?) well, screw you then (oh my...I'm starting to become more like my yami...) anyways I'm walking along with the group hardly paying attention and i notice one of them is trailing behind, not much into the conversation as they usually are. It makes me wonder, but i shrug it off and keep walking going back to my thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm walking home with the group, but I don't feel like talking or getting into the conversation at the moment, I know that everyone thinks of me as the happy sunshine girl everyone thinks I am. I'm not really; I only act that way to hide the truth.  
  
The truth is I'm not always happy, I'm not always a goody goody person, my family died when I was young, I live by myself. No one with me I live my life alone in sorrow and shame and loneliness. It's not fair but life is never fair now is it?  
  
I break off from the group and trail behind a bit the only other person who does that is Ryou. I've noticed he's been happier and has no more bruises and scars on him and he always has a smile on now and looks spacey a lot. I wonder what he did to make his yami stop beating him. I guess I'll never find out.  
  
Everyone starts breaking off to go their own separate ways at the corner but Ryou and me. We live only a few blocks away from each other so it's not that bad. But we hardly talk now, we seem so distant.  
  
I know id never admit it to him or anyone else but I've always had a crush on him. I know what your thinking. 'How could anyone like a kid like him?' I'll tell you one thing. It's easy to like him even love him. He's innocent and pure like Yugi but he's shy and quiet so it also makes it easy to like and love him. He doesn't open up to hardly anyone outside our group but lately he's been keeping to himself and always spacing out. I wonder what he's thinking about all the time. But I know that he wouldn't be thinking about me no, I'm just the friendship girl who preaches about friendship and love and caring. No one really sees the real me at all.  
  
I come to my house and look at Ryou and say a goodbye though I doubt he hears me. I walk up to my front door and around the corner I hear him say Bye it makes me sigh deeply. He'll never know how I feel and never the less return my feelings. I go inside and up the stairs to my room and flop down on my bed and cry. Trying to get all my feelings out I just lay there and cry until I fall asleep from it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now its just me walking, as I rounded the corner to my house i felt happier and happier, then I thought back to Tea, how sad she looked when she said goodbye, she sounded different, not her normal self. It concerned me for a moment but it left my mind the moment I got into the house.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As soon as Ryou walked in the house and shut the door he was tackled to the ground by his yami who sat on top of him and started tickling him non stop with Ryou laughing till he couldn't breathe "Yami stop, stop, STOP!" He said while laughing and trying to catch his breath. "But whyyy?" His yami whined. "Do you want me to live to see another day?" Ryou asked his yami and his yami nodded. "That's why." was all he replied as he tried to push his yami off but Bakura wouldn't budge all he did was grin insanely.  
  
"Um, yami? What are you doing?" Ryou asked wondering why his yami wouldn't get off. "This." Was all his yami said before he leaned down and kissed him then get got off and helped Ryou up and Ryou went upstairs to do his homework while Bakura went back into the ring while Ryou worked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up around 7 O'clock and went down stairs and got a little bit to eat then went back up stairs and did my work but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Ryou. 'GAHH! Why cant I get you out of my mind?!?' I screamed mentally. We hardly talked but he would be amazed at the number he did to me.  
  
'When did I start loving him?' I wondered in my mind. Then I started thinking back to when we first met him...It was at school of course he was very shy and often picked on. I didn't pay any attention then. But when we got to duelist kingdom and got trapped by his yami in the cards. He was going to sacrifice himself for us..It was so nice of him to think of us instead of himself. Then when we got back from duelist kingdom and went back to school he went back to the same quiet Ryou that he always was. Then when battle city came he was looking forwards to it...But I think i began loving him on duelist kingdom...  
  
I sighed and started thinking of his yami. 'His yami's..so cold, dark and mysterious..We hardly know anything about him..Just like Kaiba at one time...' True Kaiba had been co distant and cold to us but he started opening up during and after battle city because of Mokuba, if it weren't for him, Kaiba would still be cold and mean. But Bakura..Ryous yami was totally different...He was exactly like Ryou, but different in many ways. He tricked us into thinking he was Ryou so many times, but I can now decipher which is which, but at a difficulty. Although I haven't seen him for a while He must've changed because we no longer see bruises or scratches on him so Ryou must've done something to make him change...  
  
*To love one is to love the other. There is no one or the other. There is no choice they are one in the same whether they are different*  
  
as I thought this it became more true and clear. I didn't want to admit it but I've always loved them both it seemed..I can't choose one or the other because they are the same one way or another.  
  
I sigh and feel tears in my eyes as I thought about it...The more I thought about it the more I realized I couldn't have them. Besides, What could they possibly see in me? I'm just the cheerleader to the pharaoh as Ryou's yami says..Ryou? well..I have no clue but I know he couldn't possibly feel anything for me; he never expressed anything about wanting a girlfriend..Or a boyfriend for that matter...  
  
My eye catches on my candle that I had lit when I had come home. I grabbed it and looked at it, entranced by the flame and the deep ember color burning in the center of it. I slashed my finger through it a few time then I held my hand above it a foot or two, feeling the heat off of it I lowered my hand down a few inches to the flame.  
  
It was incredible. The feeling, it felt hot yet it send a wave of adrenaline through my body, it coursed though my veins and body making me feel pleasure. I lowered my hand right over the flame and screamed out.  
  
It burned, Oh it burned. But the adrenaline that rushed through me drowned out most of the pain. I pulled my hand away reluctantly and looked at my red puckered and blistered hand. I went to the bathroom and ran it under cold water, my heart racing and the adrenaline still running through me. I put petroleum jelly on my hand and wrapped it, not putting it on tight yet not to loose. I went back out to my room and then my eyes caught sight of the letter opener on my desk.  
  
I got a massive grin on my face and grabbed it. My eyes entranced again by the look of it. It was so shiny and sharp. I ran my fingers along the blade slowly and carefully. Then I slashed my arms and screamed again, and I watched the blood spurt out of the cuts. I didn't care. I slashed my legs and watched still as the blood ran. My head started spinning, my breath was coming in jagged and hard. I couldn't think straight and my vision was getting hazy. Soon I fell into a blackened sleep.  
A/N: Well...there's chap one for you. Sorry but i cant write all of it at once but I will write more tomorrow or continue on right now as chappie two so heh we'll see review thingy comments or flames welcome so nyah I'm not review hungry i accept anything ^^ so there! 


	2. Becomming Close

A/N: Konnichiuwa Minna-san! Yesh I have come, Rejoice rejoice! *looks at the people* I SAID REJOICE DAMMIT! *sees ppl start rejoicing* thats better...now, second chappie to this story heh... all the warnings from the first chap and the key follows the same pattern. Oh yeah..mesa forgot to add to the warning. In later chapters or so there shall be a lemon..If you don't like it.....*takes a big breath* THEN DONT FREAKING READ IT! *pants then recovers* now anyways...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters so nyah dun bug me no mo' about it! Lol Now, ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I did my work I couldn't help thinking of how Tea looked and sounded so bad. Speaking of which, did she have dark circles under her eyes? Now that I think about it yeah she did. She looked exhausted and tired. The more I thought about it the more concerned I got. Then as if out of no-where I got this massive pain inside me. /Yami.../ I called out through the mind link.  
  
Oh Jesus the pain hurt worse than any of my yami's beatings, I couldn't stand it. It hurt so much. Then my yami appeared next to me asking what was wrong, he felt it too but not as bad as me. /Yami...oh Kami-sama it hurts so bad../ I called again. //Then what is it?// /I don't know but I think something's wrong/ //Gee, you think?// /Yami...I think it has something to do with Tea../ //why would something happen with that happy-go-lucky friendship fiend?// my yami asked. I paused for a minute, the pain subsiding but not much. /Thats just it yami, she's not. I just noticed that she's not been herself lately even through me not noticing hardly./  
  
my yami went silent for a moment. The pain now hardly anything but it was dull and still there. //How do you know it was her?// my yami asked after a while. /I dunno, I just got this feeling./ //Are you sure its her??// /No but I felt her I think./ My yami grimaced and then disappeared back into the ring. //Fine...If you say its her, its her.// /Thank you yami, I think I'm going to go find her and ask her if she's okay.// My yami didn't reply but I felt him nod his head inside the ring.  
  
I sprinted down the stairs and outside towards Tea's house.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ryou ran as fast as he could to Tea's house and knocked on the door, hearing now answer he opened the door knowing Tea always keeps it unlocked he went in and called her. He got no answer. He went up stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. He got a bad feeling and went inside.  
  
He gasped at what he saw. Tea was; lying on her bed, which was covered in blood passed out, she had scars on her arms and legs and her hand was wrapped. In her hand was a letter opener covered in blood and on Tea's face was a look of suicidal and an insane grin was plastered there.  
  
"Oh dear, I was right" Ryou muttered out loud. //Seems you were.// His yami replied. Ryou scooped Tea up and grabbed a pair of clean clothes for her and walked down the stairs and out of her house closing the door behind her and walked back her his house and set her down on the couch and went to the bathroom and got out a few things and took a soapy washcloth and cleaned the blood off of her and she moaned a bit from it on her scars "That probably stung a bit.." he muttered and cleaned all of the blood off her legs and arms and then washed them in peroxide and then wrapped her arms and put gauze pads on her legs and then looked at the wrap on her hand.  
  
Ryou carefully unwrapped the bandage on her hand and gasped loudly and choked back a scream at the sight. Her hand was charred and swollen and some of the skin was peeling and her hand was puckered and really red. "Oh Kami-sama.." Was all he muttered..He got out some sterilized scissors and cut the peeling skin off and put some kind of balm on her hand and rewrapped it and then went and put everything else away. Then came back in and looked at her.  
  
'Oh Kami, why would she do such a thing to herself?' He wondered to himself but having the mind link open, his yami heard it too. //Maybe she got fed up with her life and wanted to stop the pain by inflicting pain.// was what his yami said./Maybe, but why would she decide to do this now? I mean her life is good why would she have any reason to try and kill herself?/ //I have no clue but I'm sure you can ask her when she wakes up// Was all his yami said then he went silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt a sharp sting and moaned at it. Then I heard a distant voice, it seemed so far away. I groaned and opened my eyes and blinked, my vision was blurred and I was seeing double. I couldn't make out where I was but I wasn't in my room I know that. "Your awake!" I heard a familiar voice say but I couldn't quite place it. "Yeah I'm awake." I replied to the voice, rubbing my head then i hissed out in pain. God my hand and arms hurt like anything I've ever felt before. Then I remembered. 'Kami-sama I wish i hadn't done that...' I thought to myself. "How to you feel?" The voice was becoming clearer but I still couldn't make it out. "I'm in pain and wishing i hadn't made my dumb mistake but other than that I'm fine." I said my vision was still blurry but i didn't see double, or so I thought. "Thats good." The figure stepped in front of me and kneeled down and looked at me. "Ryou!" i nearly screamed out. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I went over to your house to see if you were okay and you didn't answer so I came in and thought you might've been in your room and not have heard me so I went up and knocked on your door and since your door was closed I thought you might not have heard since I know you like to play music. So i came in and you were lying there passed out." Ryou had said. As I said I thought my vision was better but was I still seeing double or was that Ryou's yami next to him? I wasn't sure.  
  
"Well, thank you Ryou, I appreciate it." I said. My mind was still hazy and I still felt bad. "Tell me, what were you doing and why did you do that?" Ryou asked me. "I'm not real sure about what I was doing. But the reason why I cannot tell you so please don't press me about it." I replied. 'Oh not now why did he have to ask me?' If he finds out that I like him...Oh I don't know what I would do. "Okay then..." Ryou replied and he didn't press the subject further thank Kami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood there invisible next to Ryou watching her. I felt her uneasiness I decided to probe her mind a bit. I used the eye that I stole from Pegasus and probed her mind a bit. I closed the mind link from Ryou and looked into Tea's mind. 'Hmm...Mostly nothing of value but..Wait a minute...oh my ra...' I nearly fell over at the thought she had. 'SHE LIKES RYOU!?' I thought. 'Oh my dear ra no wonder she didn't want to tell him.' I thought to myself then I probed her mind a bit more then i truly fell over. But I didn't make a sound since I was invisible but Ryou heard it since he can always see me and he tried his best not to look at me since he was talking to the girl.  
  
ohmyraohmyraOh.My.RA! 'This cannot be happening.' I thought again. I probed her mind deeper and my eyes widened more and more as I looked into her mind then I became more sorrowful at what happened in her past. Now i could see why she inflicted pain upon herself.  
  
I stopped probing her mind and re-opened the mind link and disappeared back into the ring and shut my soul room door to think this over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched her for a minute then felt my yami close the mind link for a few minutes and my yami fell over once and I had to control myself to keep from looking but I kept on talking to Tea then I felt him open the mind link and then he disappeared into the ring and shut his soul room door.  
  
"Come on Tea, I brought you some clothes from your house and you can wear. You can stay the night if you want." I said. I didn't even know why but I wanted Tea to stay. For two reasons. One: So I could keep an eye on her and the second one was a reason not even I could answer. "Thank you Ryou, but i don't want to burden you with my troubles you have your own life to live." She protested.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind, really." I spoke back. It was true. I didn't mind. I helped her up and she limped to the bathroom and I handed her the clothes I brought with me and she closed the door and changed then came out and thanked me again and I told her it was no problem and she went limping back to the couch.  
  
"Are you sure its alright for me to stay?" She asked again softly. "I'm sure. Really, its okay I don't mind." I replied to her. "Well okay.." Was all she said and let out a yawn and stretched. "I think all that wore my out today" She said amusedly but with hints of sarcasm in her voice. "I bet." I said back and went upstairs and came back down a few moments later. By the time I came down she was already asleep. I put a pillow down and laid her over onto it and put a blanket over her. "Good night Tea, sweet dreams." I said and headed up to my room, changed into my nightclothes, got in bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ DSK: okay here's the second chapter its not what I expected but I'm not really in the mood to write and I was rushing to heh.may start writing the third later or tomorrow so you never know may get the third put up today or tomorrow reviews welcomed flamed accepted so, review review review REVIEW DAMMIT! Heh..Sorry got carried away. 


End file.
